Tea For Three
by PadfootandProngs91
Summary: Complete Remus Lupin has finally done it. He's gotten up the nerve to finally ask her to dinner. But actually getting through the night and of course the dreaded kiss was the only problem he still faced.


**Disclaimer:** All rights to Jo, not me.  
**Author's Note:** Thank you Juls, for allowing me to help with this plot and then claim the little you wrote as my own. I hope I did it justice.

Remus Lupin stood outside her door, a red rose in his hand. He adjusted his tie nervously; certain he should have never put it on in the first place. Why had he, it was far from flattering and to top it all off, it seemed it was choking him. Pushing thoughts of the strangling tie aside, Remus raised one hand to knock.

_First dates are always horrible!_ He sighed. His brown tweed suit itched him in places he didn't want to know he had as he screwed up the courage to knock. He softly rapped on the door, feeling his stomach doing flip flops as he awaited her. 

_Sirius you dumb dog, why didn't you tell me this was so hard?_Remus chided his old friend, imagining his grinning face staring back at him.

_Well, Loony Lupin... first time for everything. Bite the big one and knock louder!_ Remus groaned at the memory of Sirius' words never spoken, and then knocked louder.

_Not quite that hard, you fool!_ Remus heard memory Sirius say as the knocks sounded like booming thunder to his ears. His head pounded, his hands hurt from the hard hits and he was even contemplating bolting but he was stopped, jumping as the door opened.

It was flung open by half-dress Nymphadora Tonks.

"Wotcher, Remus! Early I see." She said, ushering him in, her red silk bathrobe billowing as she turned. Oh how splendid she looking in that shade, nearly an angel. Remus felt himself staring a bit longer than he should've the sounds of Sirius' laughter in his head.

"Where we going again?" Remus felt his face turn redder then her robe as he caught a tantalizing glimpse of her well tuned legs.

"The Fit n' Fiddle on High Street in Hogsmeade." He answered her, stumbling horribly over each syllable. Remus stood hoping she wouldn't turn to see his blush.

"Oh," She said, a smile plastered across his face. Remus seemed oblivious to the tone in her voice, "Fancy, there Remus," He nodded, still staring at the phenomenon that was her legs.

Tonks glanced back at him, a blush creeping on her own face at his glazed over look. She laughed softly, laughing off the red making it's way up, "I'll be only a minute," She said, disappearing up the stairs.

Remus sighed again, sinking into a chair. He still clutched the red rose, nearly crushing its flimsy green stem. He felt horrid, nearly everything seemed wrong. The clothing wasn't at all normal to him and a tie? No, surely not a tie. It just wasn't right.

Tonks, however, looked fantastic. Yet she wasn't even done yet! It wasn't fair really, that she stood perfect and he felt nearly a foot tall in such gross attire. A rose? He thought to himself, staring down at the seemingly wilting flower. Why a rose? Was Tonks even a rose person? Maybe she liked daisies or lilies.

Perfect, Remus mumbled. He had single handedly ruin the night with a bloody flower.

"Hi," Tonks interrupted his internal argument, standing at the top step with her hands nervously gripping the railing. Remus looked up, his reaction very cliché. He could barely speak as he stood, still very aware that he looked heinous next to her spectacular person. She smiled at him, each step down the stairs seeming to take forever. 

It happened fast. Her foot slid, catching against the next step and sending her forward. It was slow, each second lasting hours to Remus. He watched as Tonks' stomach smashed into the railing, nearly knocking the wind out of her.

Tonks had fallen into the wooden banister, her face a new and bright shade of red.

"Tonks!" He exclaimed, rushing forward. He helped upright her, unaware that his hands were touching hers. "I'm fine, really," She mumbled, not able to look him in the eye. The two stood there for a moment, Remus searched his mind for the next thing to do.

"Er--maybe we should go," Tonks suggested, still gripping his hand tightly. Remus nodded, leading her down the stairs. All he could hear was the laughter of Sirius, watching with complete amusement.

"Then she went diving head first in the entire mess. It was a big laugh," Tonks told him, the strained laugh quite evident from him. Maybe it was the lace table cloth, or the pearl white linen or even the harp and piano in the background. This place, thought quite lovely, was obviously not to either of their liking.

For some reason, they still sat there, wanting to be at something like a muggle coffee shop than the well dressed ball room. Remus sat uncomfortable in the tweed jacket while Tonks was very certain the dress was all wrong, clinging in places that ought not to be clung.

To each other, they looked perfect.

_What are you doing Moony?_ Sirius asked, playfully twirling the white napkin around his index finger. Failing miserably, the invisible third party dropped the napkin, adding on, _This_ _isn't anything like you._

_Then what do I do about it?_ Remus asked, although his lips never moved. Thank Merlin, mind you. Tonks would've thought him mad and surely the date would've ended.

_Leave! Get out of the bloody jacket and leave, you madman!_ Sirius told him, jumping up to add to his obvious point. He motioned to the door, standing behind Tonks.

"Do you hate it here?" Remus asked, leaning across the table. Tonks frowned, staring at him, "Tell the truth, Tonks. I need to know,"

"Do you?"

"With every bone in my body," Tonks smiled, it growing wider as he started to stand, "Come on, lets go," He took her hand, this time feeling the warm sensation trickling down his arm, "Where?" She asked, standing up with him. He led her out of the restaurant as he answered, "Anywhere, Nymphadora,"

_Are you going to kiss her, Lupin?_ Sirius asked him, seated in the third chair at the tiny café table. A small cup and saucer sat in front of the two, Sirius without his own cup.

Shut it, Lupin hissed, this time the words actually leaving his mouth. Tonks arched an eyebrow, nearly laughing at his crazy outburst. He smiled sheepishly, hiding the blush with a drink of tea.

"So," Tonks started, leaning closer to Remus, "What was R.J. Lupin like as a youngster? Other than widely rebellious, of course," A loud snort came from Sirius, _Rebellious—Ha!_

"I was always—how should I put this," Remus ran his finger along the edge of his cup, noticing Sirius lean forward to hear his answer, "I was always very safe. While the other Marauders were ready to jump at any trouble they could, I think I held them back more than I needed to,"

"Do you regret it?" Tonks asked, watching his smile grow.

"Now? Of course I do. I think so, at least. I regret something, I'm not sure what it is," Remus glanced at her, surprised that the rapt attention he received, "What about you?"

"Merlin, if I wasn't falling down stairs, I was constantly changing the way I looked. Confused my teachers. Took 'em years to actually point me out of a crowd," Remus and Sirius laughed, both seeing how wonderful she was. Although, for the record, we'll say Remus saw it more.

The laughter died down, both comfortably sipping tea. But Remus felt her eyes burning into the side of his head, begging him to look her eye. He obeyed, locking onto her ever changing eyes. 

"How is this night going to end, Remus?" she whispered, searching his gaze for anything.

Remus frowned, quite confused, "What do you mean?" he asked. _She means she wants to—_

Sirius was interrupted by his cousin, who seemed to be dangerously close to his best mate, "We could it out of the way, make it so it won't be so demanding once the night ends,"

"Get what out of the way?" Remus questioned, ignoring the disgusted snort from Sirius.

Tonks smiled at him, leaning forward and catching him by surprise. The sudden connection, the sudden movement had thrown him off balance, although Sirius stayed calm.

It was an awkward kiss, Remus not sure of how this particular one should go. If he pushed too hard she'd yelp for sure. Pushed too lightly and he'd insult her very courageous act. Nonetheless, the kiss lasted for a moment or two, yet Remus was certain it was enough to end the entire night right there.

He had destroyed the night by a demeaning kiss, not a ruddy red rose.

The two broke apart, Remus ready to bolt for the second time that night and Tonks smiling widely. She lifted her cup, ready to take a sip, "See. It wasn't that bad, was it?"

"No. Not at all," He smiled as his old friend patted him on the back, laughing happily at the scene he had just witnessed.


End file.
